total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Alejandro and Sadie
This page features the interactions between 'Alejandro and Sadie.' Overview .]] Because of Sadie being a newcomer antagonist, she needs help when it comes to strategic thinking. Because she is placed on the same team as Alejandro in Total Drama Around the World, Sadie immediately teams up with him to advance both of them further in the game. At first, Sadie, due to being fully aware of Alejandro's true personality, mocks him at any opportunity. However, his charm and calmness towards Sadie causes her to develop romantic feelings for Alejandro that she had previously presented in Total Drama World Tour. Alejandro is unaware of Sadie's attraction towards him, likely because Alejandro simply wants to use Sadie as a means of allowing himself to advance in the game. The two are responsible for most eliminations on their team due to their contrasting antagonism. Sadie uses her brutality and harshness towards others, whereas Alejandro uses his sharp intelligence. They are placed on the same team once again in Total Drama Toxic Brawl, teaming up in the competition once again. Total Drama Around the World Let's Have a World Tour! When the contestants are introduced, Sadie laughs when Alejandro and Geoff start to fight. Once Sadie finishes the challenge, she approaches Alejandro and starts to laugh, mocking him on how he is taking a long time to find his passport. Alejandro then finds his passport quickly, and tells Sadie that he isn't far behind her. Sadie then laughs, and says "whatever". After Alejandro finishes the challenge, Sadie tells him that she is surprised that he took such a long time, and that he didn't beat her, while calling Alejandro "Captain Pablo". But Alejandro just ignores Sadie. After the teams are formed, Sadie greets Alejandro, and then offers to swap teams with Geoff, and to be placed on Alejandro's team. After joining Alejandro's team, Sadie tells him that he is a loser, only for Alejandro to tell Sadie that the word "loser" is not in his dictionary. Alejandro goes on further, by saying that he uses the word to define her, which makes Sadie quite shocked by Alejandro. The Great Chinese Race At the beginning of the challenge, Sadie greets Alejandro, and tells him that she thinks he wouldn't be able to carry her up the Great Wall of China, while climbing it. Alejandro then tells Sadie that her challenge is accepted. Harold soon joins the two and tells Sadie that Alejandro would be able to do it with ease, because of his physical capabilties in the challenges. Alejandro then goes into the confessional saying that Harold is correct, and that he knows Sadie is trying to manipulate him, and that he will play her game for now. Sadie quickly climbs onto Alejandro's back, and tells him to start climbing, which Alejandro did obediently. During the first part of the challenge, she constantly tells him to finish while on his back. As soon as they reach the top, Sadie begins to form an out of the blue attraction towards him. She quickly stops herself, and whispers to herself that she can't believe she has a crush on Alejandro, calling him once again "Captain Pablo". Alejandro then drops Sadie off of his back. During the next part of the challenge, Sadie yells at Alejandro to hurry up and join her in the challenge. When Alejandro is seen helping Bridgette up the wall, Sadie growls at Bridgette, and tells her that Alejandro isn't on her team. When Alejandro finds the panda for his and Sadie's team, he yells at Sadie to hurry up, and they both start to run back to Chris. When it is announced that their team places second, Sadie calls Alejandro a loser just out of spite which then causes him to glare at her and she sticks her tongue out at him. Egyptian Torture During the challenge Sadie asks Alejandro if he wants to finish the challenge. When Sadie earns a point for the team, he along with Eva congratulate her. At the elimination ceremony, they both along with Zoey vote off Staci eliminating her. Korean Pop Quizzing After Amy calls Alejandro unattractive, Sadie tells him he is not unattractive. When it is announced that their lost the challenge, they both are surprised and stunned. Later during the elimination ceremony they both convince everyone else on the team to eliminate Eva and succeed as she eliminated. Icey Antarctica Sadie is first seen greeting and then thanking Alejandro for helping her eliminate her enemy. During the challenge, she snatches him away from Bridgette and insults him calling him Pablo. They talk about eliminating Bridgette but she then begins to talk about eliminating Harold to which he agrees and they begin the challenge together. She repeatedly cheers him when he answers trivia correctly and when their team doesn't lose and place second the challenge, they are happy. Jamaica Man! When Alejandro asks Sadie who they should eliminate next, she quickly replies saying Harold's name. After Alejandro puts on his bathing suit, she begins to stare at him like she did in previous episodes. For the challenge they pair up and they both agree to sabotage so the two other teams would fail and succeed as Trent was majorly injured. They are both angry that they got a low score but in the end forget about it. After the team loses the challenge, they go to the elimination ceremony and both along with Zoey vote off Harold eliminating him for the competition and having their third successful elimination being caused by the both of them. File:Broke.png|Alejandro and Sadie sabotages a wooden plank in the course. File:Alsats.jpg|Alejandro is satisfied with their sabotage. Indian Dance When Sadie tells them that they will eliminate Zoey next, he quickly agrees. Later the during the challenge, they compete in the together and do the salsa dance. Australian Rivals In first class, after Commando Zoey is revealed, Sadie proposes to eliminate Zoey to him to which he agrees to. During his time in the challenge, she cheers for him and during her time in the challenge, he cheers for her. Before the elimination ceremony, they meet up for an alliance meeting and both agree to vote off Zoey. When Sadie is deemed eliminated, Alejandro is shocked and before Sadie leaves, she bids him farewell. Aloha, Merge! When all of the contestants chosen to be built in the challenge return, Sadie greets Alejandro and tells him good luck in the challenge. African Safari After Eva returned, she gets super mad at Alejandro but he tells her that Sadie was the one that convinced him to eliminate her. Gladiatorial Finale! They agree to work together to cause Amy's downfall in the finale. While in virtual reality, they work together with Staci to help Beth win. Celebrity Manhunt 2: Radioactive Reunions Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder Trivia *Both have competed in 2 seasons along side each other; Total Drama Around the World, and Total Drama Toxic Brawl. *They are the two main antagonists of Total Drama Around the World. **With that being said, they have successfully eliminated Staci, Eva, Harold, Jasmine, Dawn, Shawn, and Lindsay together. ***With saying this, both Alejandro and Sadie have caused some of the highest amount of eliminations, with Alejandro causing a total number of eight eliminations, while Sadie caused a total number of six eliminations. *They have a similar hatred for Eva. *They have been placed on the same team every time they competed together. **They were both placed on the Outstanding Olympians after Sadie swapped teams with Geoff in Total Drama Around the World. **They were both placed on the Toxic Sharks in Total Drama Toxic Brawl. **They were both placed on Team Beauty in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2. *Both are in a three man alliance with Tyler, in Total Drama Toxic Brawl. *Sadie has been attracted to Alejandro in Total Drama Around the World. *Alejandro is the highest ranking male on the Outstanding Olympians, while Sadie is lowest ranking female on the same team. See Also Category:Friendships Category:Alliances Category:Interactions Category:Season 3 interactions Category:Season 4 interactions Category:Season 5 interactions